Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake
Pound i Pumpkin Cake - dzieci państwa Cake, bliźnięta. Urodzone w Ponyville, od dnia narodzin otoczone troską i opieką przez Pinkie Pie. Debiutowali w odcinku "Baby Cakes" Przedstawienie w serii Ta dwójka zostaje wprowadzona do serii w odcinku "Baby Cakes", gdzie pojawiają się jako nowo narodzone źrebięta w szpitalu w Ponyville. Główne bohaterki są zaskoczone, że Pound Cake to pegaz płci męskiej, a Pumpkin Cake to jednorożec płci żeńskiej, ponieważ oboje z rodziców do Kucyki Ziemi. Pan Cake wyjaśnia, że razem z Panią Cake są daleko spokrewnieni właśnie z jednorożcami i pegazami, więc geny ich przodków przeszły na ich dzieci. Twilight Sparkle i Rarity ostrzegają, że młode jednorożce miewają niekontrolowane przypływy mocy magicznej, a Rainbow Dash, że małe pegazy używają swoich skrzydeł, chociaż nie potrafią latać. Następna scena pokazuje już starsze o miesiąc bliźnięta, oraz Pinkie śpiewającą im piosenkę z okazji miesięcznicy. Chociaż źrebaki mają tylko miesiąc, już są w stanie swobodnie chodzić po domu. Jest to zgodne z młodymi kucykami w prawdziwym życiu, które potrafią się poruszać już w kilka godzin po urodzeniu. Tego samego dnia Państwo Cake potrzebuje opiekunki do dzieci, a ponieważ Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity oraz Fluttershy odrzuciły ich propozycję, musieli oni niechętnie zostawić bliźniaki pod opieką Pinkie. Chociaż Pinkie wydaje się, że opieka nad maluchami będzie świetną zabawą, okazuje się to trudniejsze niż przypuszczała. Kiedy próbuje nakarmić, czy wykąpać dzieci - wszystko kończy się ich płaczem. Pinkie potrafi je uspokoić tylko poprzez wysypanie sobie na głowę worku mąki, co niezwykle bawi małe kucyki Później, w tym samym odcinku okazuje się, że ostrzeżenia dorosłych kucyków były trafne. Pound Cake sprawia Pinkie trudność w złapaniu go, kiedy zaczyna latać i chodzić po ścianach przy pomocy swoich skrzydeł, a Pumpkin Cake wykorzystuje magię jednorożców by lewitować siebie, a później zabawki, które ku niezadowoleniu opiekunki ciągle wkłada do buzi. Ostatecznie, kiedy Pinkie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie zapanować nad bliźniętami, wybucha płaczem. Dopiero wtedy niemowlęta przestają robić do czym zajmowały się dotychczas i starają się pocieszyć Pinkie poprzez robienie tego, czym rozbawiała ich ona - wysypywaniem mąki na głowę. Kolejna scena pokazuje już jak źrebaki słodką śpią w swoim łóżeczku, dając tym samym szansę swojej opiekunce na posprzątanie Cukrowego Kącika na czas. Pound Cake pokazuje nam nawyk uderzania we wszystko co wpadnie mu w kopyta, a Pumpkin Cake ma w zwyczaju branie do buzi i żucia wszystkiego co nie jest jedzeniem, jak na przykład ręczniki i zabawki. Pound i Pumpkin Cake mogą latać i używać magii. Jednak Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle nigdy nie korzystały z tych umiejętności, chociaż są znacznie starsze. W całym odcinku bliźniaki wypowiedziały tylko jedno słowo, a dubbingowały je Andrea Libman i Tabitha St. Germain: Pound mówi "Pinkie", a Pumpkin dokańcza mówiąc "Pie". Pound i Pumpkin pojawiają się na krótko, na początku odcinka "A Friend in Deed", gdzie obserwują jak Pinkie wykonuje poranne ćwiczenia. Pinkie próbuje ich rozśmieszyć, jednak udaje jej się to dopiero kiedy ulega wypadkowi. Bliźniaki ponownie występują w odcinku "Ponyville Confidential", gdzie okazują rodzicom złość i niezadowolenie. Cała sytuacja zostaje sfotografowana i umieszczona w plotkarskiej kolumnie "Gabby Gums". Wystąpienia *"Baby Cakes" *"A Friend in Deed" *"Ponyville Confidential" Galeria Kategoria:Pozostałe postacie Kategoria:Rodzina Cake